Satoko Samo's Draw My Life
Satoko's Draw My Life was a video by Satoko Samo with help from Kenji Kawata Transcript Satoko: "" (Translation: Hello, and welcome to my Draw my life, I was born on Feburary 11th in Nerima, Tokyo, Japan to Reiko and Satoshi Shako, who owned a manga shop chain that sold manga from the late 80's, my dad went to every anime, manga, Pokemon event before and after when I was born until----, even showing me the Mew Glitch, I named it Yuki and I still have a plush of Mew named after it to this day) draws her father, mother, and herself as a baby in the manga shop Satoko: "" (Translation: When I was 2, I had autism, making life even more harder) draws the word Autism in Japanese Satoko: "" (Translation: I remember one time when I was 6, a man chased me because mom allowed me to keep the last AKIRA set that were in stock, he got banned from the shop right after, I read the many manga that was for display, she allowed me to keep the AKIRA novels that were for sale) draws the man that attacked her over the last set of AKIRA, all six volumes in stock Satoko: "" (Translation: When I was 6, I nearly died in an earthquake, when I was in the Ryukyu Islands for a holiday, good thing my friend Sachiko was by my side, she was just 7 days younger than me) draws the Ryukyu Islands Satoko: "" (Translation: When I was 7, I started Elementary School, and when the Tohoku Earthquake hit Tokyo, my father died a hero, I still go to Pokemon events with my mom to this day) draws her father with angel wings, and Pokemon in Japanese Satoko: "" (Translation: When I was 8, my mom took me to a Japanese-only Pokemon-convention, and after, I had ice cream, played Final Fantasy, I still like it today, I also liked what boys liked, such as Transformers, Naruto, Dragon Ball, and One Piece, making some girls criticize me for hanging out with boys instead of girls, and I beaten them for telling me not to play Transformers, I still hate them to this day) draws Pokemon, girls with speech bubbles saying "Why?", "WHY WON'T YOU CHAT WITH ALL THE GIRLS!", "STOP PLAYING TRANSFORMERS!" in Japanese Satoko: "" (Translation: And oh, when my mom bought some of her old friends and their kids for playdates, I played, guess what? Transformers! I have my dad's figures and figures I bought with my own money, I also played with Hot Wheels cars, and I refused to play with My Little Pony with this annoying girly-girl, I done that so I could take on most of my late father's duties, And my favorite one was this Starscream one, I liked it, and I actually refuse to let others touch it) draws her playing with Transformers figures, and a bunch of girls glaring at her holding My Little Pony figures Satoko: "" (Translation: When I was 12, a boy named Kazuki bullied me, he was sexist aswell, he treated girls like garbage, he hated any male who was friends with me, and it became the worst 4 years of my life I'll never get back, f***!) draws Kazuki saying "WOMEN SUCK!" in Japanese Satoko: "" (Translation: When I was 18, I became pregnant) draws a uterus with an embryo inside Satoko: "" (Translation: And 5 people in my class died from a massacre that damanged my upcoming child's prostate) draws 5 dead people with her standing and Kazuki on near the door Satoko: "" (Translation: Then I gave birth, to a baby boy, Toshio, which I named after one of the people killed) then draws Toshio as a baby Satoko: "" (Translation: I had to marry a**face, who killed my best friend, at 22 years, and Toshio was was 3, he taunted me for my J-cup bust size) then draws Kazuki saying "I CAN'T BREATHE WHEN WE'RE SLEEPING, YOUR BIG BREASTS ARE IN THE WAY!" "GET A REDUCTION!" and "THERE IS NO WAY TOSHIO AS A BABY WILL BE BREASTFED BY YOU!" in Japanese Satoko: "" (Translation: I then discovered a starving 19-year old named Takashi Kiroko, he was so scrawny, when I looked at his bare abdomen, he wore a gakura with the jacket unbuttoned, he covered it with one hand as his stomach growled, then I took him in, got Kaori to give him ramen, which filled him, he told me he was starved by his parents, he had wounds, scars, and blood on him, so we put him in bandages on the parts he was injured, he told me he spent a week with an empty stomach and almost dying from the cold, after he recovered, he became our butler, and he still is to this day) Satoko: "" (Translation: Then I divorced him for almost drowning Toshio, and we went to America, then Toshio became an internet and worldwide hit) draws America, Toshio with money in his hands Satoko: "" (Translation: When I turned 25, life was the worst, I know this seems a little inappopriate, but It's a true story, I killed my ex-husband's girlfriend Jennie-Olive because she grabbed my breasts and saying how soft they were, rubbed her face into them, kept squeezing them, and then clapping them together and kept saying "Bouncy! Bouncy! Jiggle! Jiggle!" I stabbed her in the chest, no one fondles with my breasts---AND GET AWAY WITH IT!, I told my husband she went to a friends house to prevent him calling the police) draws herself with Jennie-Olive's corpse and her telling Garrett that she went to a friend's house Satoko: "" (Translation: I had two stepchildren, named Ann and Jack, and during Supernanny's visit, they were nice, but couldn't speak Japanese, I hated my 2nd husband, he never lets me do anything!) then draws Garrett with devil horns Satoko: "" (Translation: I was also a school nurse alongside a friend, and 4 members of staff and the principal were very nasty, they didn't understand our culture and we don't understand them, and they bullied us, calling us----Japanese devils, I'm dead f***ing serious, the superintendent fired them due to racial abuse and abusing me mentally, he even allowed us to leave) Category:Transcripts Category:YouTube Videos Category:Videos Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Draw my Life videos Category:Samo Family Transcripts